Phantom King Rising
by Bloodblossom17
Summary: After the battle with Pariah Dark, Danny wins and now has the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, making him the new Ghost King. It was already hard balancing his two lives. Now add in a hard-to-control power increase, the responsibility of an entire other realm, and the mysteriously dark influence of the two artifacts. Not to mention Pariah let it slip he's half-human. Oh boy.


Hello! Thanks for coming here to check out my story! This is my first ever fanfic or publication online so reviews would be appreciated :). I will try and take all constructive criticism into account and would love to hear from you!

I have some of this story planned out, but am mostly figuring out everything as I'm writing. If at any point you are reading this and would like to see the story go a certain way, or have any plot suggestions don't be afraid to tell me! I want this to be enjoyable for me as well as my readers. I will try to update as much as possible, but please note that I would rather put out quality content instead of rushing through anything.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I owned Danny Phantom, I do not. Danny Phantom and all ideas or characters associated with him and the show belong to Butch Hartman.

And now without further ado, here is the Prologue of our story!~

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

All the world was watching. Stunned viewers tuned into the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System (GEBS for short) in utter disbelief as they witnessed Amity Park, the ghost capital of the world, get sucked into the ghost zone. Amazingly, telecommunications and streaming were still working, broadcasting the event live. Millions joined every minute to watch the events unfold in the mysterious town transported to another dimension. After all, this was by far the largest amount of ghostly activity the world had ever seen! The sheer amount of ghosts even _in_ Amity, not to mention the town was _literally in the ghost zone_ , was enough to frighten the viewers and chill them to the bone.

"This is Tiffany Snow, with the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System," the young and frazzled blonde news reporter stated. It was evident she was trying to keep her cool in such a harrowing time. "Amity Park is in the midst of a massive ghost attack from the so-called 'Ghost King's' army, and has been unwillingly transported into the ghost zone," she continued. Images of ghosts running around the town and terrorizing residents flashed on everyone's television screens. Faces of residents twisted in terror as they were seen running for their lives, the pure chaos of the event rattling the town. Even an aerial view of the town was provided for all to see thanks to the Fenton's Fenton Ghost Camera. With each image, the reality of the situation seemed heavier.

"Now we go to Lance Thunder in the field." The camera then switched to a shot of a well-groomed blonde man in his late thirties dressed in a gray suit and tie, standing on a hill with Amity Park's high school football field in the background.

"For God's sake, I'm a weatherman not a—Good evening!" Lance Thunder had been yelling to someone off camera and quickly collected himself when he realized the footage was live, plastering on what seemed like the fakest smile in existence. "I'm Lance Thunder and I am currently standing just outside the Casper High football field where Amity's own Danny Phantom has just engaged in a battle with what seems to be the Ghost King!" The camera panned to a very wide and somewhat blurry shot of a figure clad in black and white. The figure, supposedly Phantom, was shooting green ectoblasts at what looked like a very large, very menacing ghostly figure."Let's see if we can get a closer look!" Lance excitedly—but cautiously— suggested.

The camera moved forward only to stop by the cover of a nearby bush, almost completely on the field. This seemed to be the safest the crew could get without getting caught up in the grueling battle. With the closer position, the video feed from the camera became a bit clearer and even some audio was able to be picked up, albeit somewhat fragmented.

Phantom was shown dodging and taking huge ectoblasts from the Ghost King, while dishing them right back at Pariah. Phantom was battered and bruised, his suit torn and even burned in some places. To the viewers dismay, however, the Ghost King was barely damaged! In fact, Pariah Dark didn't seem harmed in the slightest, and worst of all, _he was laughing._

"I'm surprised a puny half-human like you could survive that, twiceb—" the audio feed cut off as his booming voice was silenced by an explosion of another ectoblast. Pariah chuckled menacingly. "Alas! It is not enough!" He held out his hand, displaying the glowing Ring of Rage on his finger proudly for the beaten and bruised Danny to see.

"With the power of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, I am unstoppable!" The ring on his finger and crown on his head glowed brighter as Pariah let an ectoblast form in his hand and shot it in Phantom's direction, knocking poor Danny all the way across the field. Danny slammed into the field goal, his body crumpling to the ground as he groaned; unmoving and pitiful.

The people watching in Amity and around the world were struck with disbelief. What was it that Pariah had just said at the start of that encounter? Had they heard the somewhat fuzzy audio correctly? No…they couldn't have. Danny Phantom, the super-powered ghost boy, half human? Impossible….right? The Ghost King _had_ to be talking nonsense!

But with no time to really think about what had been revealed so carelessly, the curious viewers couldn't rip their eyes from their screens as they willed Phantom to get up and continue fighting the Ghost King. Was Pariah Dark so strong that he could truly defeat Phantom? The notion scared all of the viewers to some degree, leaving shock as the main emotion to process. Some of them screamed in anguish at their television screens as they saw his unmoving form still laying at the foot of the pole where he had fallen. Others cried at what they thought was the worst possible outcome. If Amity Park, with it's ghostly and powerful protecter, couldn't defeat this threat, who's to say anyone else can? With Phantom's seemingly likely defeat…who or what could stop Pariah Dark, ruler of the Ghostzone, from conquering the human world too?

Back on screen, a triumphant looking Pariah smiled to himself and turned away from the ghost boy's lifeless body. "You were never a match for me, puny halfa. Now I shall conquer your world and its people, and make both realms bend to my will!" A wide and devilish smile carved its way onto the ghost king's ghastly face. All over the world, viewers were immediately silenced as they sat drenched in ice-cold fear. This couldn't be happening!

Pariah turned back around to admire his work, intending to boast some more at toppling the human realm's best line of defense. However, to his surprise he was met square in the stomach with what seemed like all the leftover power Phantom could muster! Pariah was knocked back in complete shock, looking dazed and confused at what had just happened. Phantom then jumped on top of the toppled king's body, literally wrestling him with all of the strength he had left. He was trying to pry the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire off of the Ghost King; he knew that getting those powerful objects out of Pariah's control was the only way he had a chance of defeating this ghost. Danny Phantom was truly using every ounce of the strength and resolve he had left to protect his beloved town.

The people around the world watching weren't aware at the time, but the mere notion of someone toppling the Ghost King—Pariah Dark himself, was unheard of. Even to seal him away, it took the combined efforts of a horde of ancient and powerful ghosts. For Danny to catch him off guard and knock him back, not to mention even summon enough power to do so, was an amazing feat of strength that had never been done by a single entity before.

Pariah Dark was the strongest ghost in _existence_ , especially when in possession of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. These two ghostly artifacts were the most powerful and ancient artifacts known to the ghost world. When combined, they gave the user infinite power and made the wearer virtually indestructible. However, since these objects contained so much power, only those who were deemed worthy enough could wear them, the objects seeming to have a sort of mind of their own.

Unbeknownst to the world, the toppling of Pariah had caused a monumental shift in the judgement of these ghostly artifacts, who had been donned by Pariah for as long as even the oldest ghost could remember. Since a being who could be defeated such as this was decided by the objects _unworthy_ to wear them anymore, they became unbound from the entity that was Pariah Dark…

After an intense struggle and an immense display of strength, Danny Phantom was able to pry the ring off of Pariah's undead finger. As he wrenched it out of his grasp, the crown simultaneously fell off of the toppled Ghost King's head, the powerful bind having been broken. It rolled through the grass several feet away, and then stopped. Pariah was thrashing around underneath Danny, trying to understand what was happening and how a mere _halfa_ could even possibly topple such a being as him to the ground, let alone break what he thought was an unbreakable bond between him and the two ghostly artifacts!?

Danny was dishing and taking punches from the powerful ghost underneath him, barely able to withstand the onslaught of strength the Ghost King was still displaying. Danny threw a powerful ectoblast in Pariah's face, temporarily dazing the King, and jumped off of him.

He quickly flew to where the crown lay glowing in the grass. He had realized that even without Pariah Dark in possession of the two ghostly objects, the Ghost King would be hard to defeat. Danny knew what he had to do. The only way for him to possibly beat Pariah…was to don these powerful ghostly items himself.

Danny gulped as he picked the crown up in his hand, feeling the power emanating from it as he weighed the ring sitting in the palm of the other. The energy the two artifacts gave off was one of immense power, but with a darker feel to it. He could feel the hints of some sinister energy swirling within the two objects, making him extremely nervous.

He looked quickly over at Pariah who seemed to be coming-to very quickly and attempting to brush off the strong ectoblast to the face. Knowing he had no more time left, Danny mustered all the courage he could and slipped the Ring of Rage onto his finger, followed closely by placing the Crown of Fire on his head.

Danny immediately felt a surge of power. He could feel a white hot energy pour into his core, charging it and making him feel like he was overflowing with power. His body hummed with new strength, and he felt like he could accomplish anything in the entire world.

The cameras captured how Phantom's aura brightened to a crisp and blinding white, almost angelic in a way. Many watched around the globe with surprise and anticipation as they saw Phantom zoom towards Pariah Dark, fists ready. Danny Phantom threw an immense and blinding green ectoblast directly at Pariah, followed by a direct punch to the gut. Danny kept hitting and blasting the fallen Ghost King, driving home his determination to protect his town and expending the excess amount of energy and power he had obtained.

Danny didn't stop attacking Pariah until Dark was on the ground, unconscious and sorely beaten. The giant form of the bleeding and bruised former king of the ghost zone was slumped on the ground at Danny's feet, and the ghost boy himself was heaving and sweating from the gargantuan effort. This was the hardest fight he had ever been in, and he was absolutely exhausted. He would have collapsed a long time ago if it weren't for the extra energy he was receiving from the ghostly objects he now wore.

The camera that was trained on the football field suddenly switched to an open-mouthed Lance Thunder. He was clearly still trying to process what had just happened. He then looked straight into the camera and said almost breathlessly, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Ghost King Pariah Dark has just been defeated by Amity's own hero, Danny Phantom! You all just witnessed it, and I'm still processing it as most of you probably are," he chuckled, visibly relieved that his town was safe.

All around the world viewers cheered in front of their television screens. They jumped around, hugging and embracing each other in pure joy and relief that the Ghost Boy had saved them from the treacherous clutches of Pariah Dark. Celebrations ensued and the world could resume its usual hum of everyday life.

However, the video feed was not done. On the football field of Casper High, things were still brewing. As Lance Thunder looked back behind him, the army of the former Ghost King had made its way down to the field and was surrounding Danny Phantom.

"Wait! There seems to be something happening on the field! Will there be another battle?" Lance worriedly narrated as the camera panned back to the football field. Danny Phantom, though visibly exhausted, was seen jumping into a fighting stance in preparation for what seemed to come.

"Hold on folks…the army seems to have stopped marching and are…bowing?" On camera, the ghostly army of skeletons kneeled before a confused Phantom, bowing back and forth. A collective ghostly cry of all of the army of souls snaked its way through the field, loud enough to be clearly picked up by the news camera's microphone.

"All Hail the Ghooost Kiiingg…" the ghostly army chanted, continuing to bow to a very distraught looking Phantom. All eyes watching were drawn to the spectacle on the screen, trying to take in what was happening.

That's when the screaming began.

Danny Phantom's aura grew even brighter, and he yelled in pain as the energy pulsing into him became searing hot. He was blinded by the fire of pain running through every single molecule of his body and clutched at his burning insides. Many confused and alarmed pairs of eyes watched as the crown and ring grew brighter, lifting Phantom off of the ground and twisting his body into the air, his energy pulsating away from him in waves.

What the world didn't know was that the two ghostly artifacts had lent Danny their power to defeat Pariah, and had deemed him worthy of bearing them indefinitely. Being the chosen wearer, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage were being bonded to Danny's very core in a painful and irreversible way. All Danny could do was writhe in pain and wish for it to stop.

After what felt like hours but was only a couple long minutes of painstaking agony, Phantom was shown falling from the sky and unceremoniously landing on the ground. He let out a shaky sigh of relief as the glow around him seemed to dim and the pain started fading away. However, a sudden bright glowing light and a sharp pain ended his hopes that he was in the clear. With pain focused around Danny's wrist, it felt like he was being skewered with thousands of sharp needles. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he noticed a black shape etched into his skin as his wrist glowed an eerie white.

Zooming in with the news camera to try and see what was going on, the video feed was able to capture what had been imprinted into Phantom's skin in what appeared to be a mysterious black ink. The shape was an outline of a fiery crown encased in a circle, though that was all that was able to be made out what with the picture quality of the camera.

Danny continued to scream in pain as the tattoo finished tracing itself onto his body, his energy level spiking to a dangerous high. He finally couldn't take it anymore as his body was screaming with the overflow of energy, it not being used to containing so much. With a strangled cry he let loose all of the energy he could push out, collapsing on the ground in an exhausted heap, the camera going black from the energy wave.

As the people of the world watched their blank television screens, they were trying to process what had happened. Most just sat there in shock and awe, trying to sort out the quick and powerful succession of events that had just unfolded. Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy and hero of Amity Park, had been on the brink of losing and then miraculously ended up saving his town, and most importantly, the world from being taken over by Pariah Dark. He had toppled the Ghost King—or, _former_ Ghost King—and donned the flaming crown and ring himself. But…did that make Phantom the new king of the ghost zone? Pariah's former army had embowed down/em to the Ghost Boy…and what was that scene with Phantom screaming in agony, not to mention that strange marking on his wrist? Did it mean something? And most of all…what had Pariah meant by calling the Ghost boy… _half human_?

Endless strings of questions drifted through the minds of all those who had watched what went down in Amity. There wasn't a single person on the planet who seemed uninterested in Phantom and what exactly these events meant about him and for the world. Danny Phantom had become a worldwide sensation in a matter of hours as questions and theories surrounding the specter arose. Uncertainties and speculation surrounding him grew rapidly, more and more people wanting to figure out the mystery that came wrapped with the events of today.

But, one thing was for certain: Danny's whole world was about to change.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear from you :).

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
